Implicitly Passion
by bia-baby
Summary: What would you do if the man you love more than everything suddenly ignores you? Story is better than it sounds here! Rated M for Later chapters. Hope you like it! I like to read some reviews! Have fun! SASUKExOC
1. An old friendship

**Hey People, this is my first Story here on fanfiction! I hope it's good cause i'm a german girl and i don't know how to write in english, so sorry if i spell some words wrong. if you see that you can tell me then i can fix it. So i hope you enjoy it.**

**It's a Story about Sasuke and my own Character named Kyo. Sasuke is first 16 and then 19 years old in this Story and Kyo is first 15 and then 18. In my Story i see some things diffrent! It's not like the manga! I write it like i want the manga to be! I hope you like it! Note: I do not own Naruto or the Charakters in my Story eccept Kyo.**

* * *

**Implicitly Passion**

**An old friendship**

**

* * *

**

Kyo's pov:  
It's been 9 years now. 9 years after Itachi killed his clan. Ok. Everyone think it was Itachi. But i know it better. In this night i was there too. But i can't tell you! I promised Itachi I tell nobody the truth. But what i can tell you is my relationship to Sasuke...

Autor's pov:  
It was late in the evening as Sasuke Uchiha finished his training. The 5 year old boy does everything to be like his brother Itachi. He was famous, a good ninja and everybody in his clan was proud of him. Sasuke was sitting by his secret hiding place. A little cave on a lake in the woods of Konoha. He drink some water as he saw a person on the other side of the lake. He watched carefully and then he realized that this person is possibly unconscious. Sasuke ran to the other side and see the little girl lying there. He was relived as he see the girl was just sleeping. Sasuke sit down next to her and wanted to wait till she wake up.  
After a few minutes the little angel, Sasuke named her like that, cause she looks like an angel, open her eyes.  
"Where am I?" she said with the most sweetest voice Sasuke ever heard. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she ask Sasuke. " hm...My name is Sasuke! And i was sitting on the other side and thought you need my help!" he replyed. "But I don't need your help, I'm fine. I'm not sick and I have no injuries, so don't worry!"  
She smiled at him and Sasuke cheeks begin to feel hot. "What's your name?" he ask her. "My name is Kyo. Nice to meet you Sasuke!" she was smiling again. "Stop that!" Sasuke said in a serious tone. "Stop what? I do nothing!" "I don't like you to smile at me!" "Why? Am i ugly if i smile?" she said sadly. "No! It's just make me feel so weird. That's why! You look beautiful!" Sasuke said feeling his cheeks get hotter and hotter. The two kids sittting there for an hour longer and talk about their lives. Sasuke learn much about Kyo's life. Her mother died while giving birth. And as she was 2 years old her cousin killed her older half-sister and her father infront of her. And he wanted to kill Kyo too but her half-brother came and could rescue her. She survied with a scar on her throat. Then her brohter send her to Konoha to a friend named Kakashi Hatake. He raise her up since that day! "I have to go now. I don't want Kakashi to get mad! If you want, we can meet tomorrow here again!" she said with a wonderful big smile. "Yes! Would be great!" "Ok! See you tomorrow Sasuke, have a good night!" she said as she ran away with waving hands.  
Sasuke goes home too. On his way home he was thinking about his new acquaintanceship. 'She is so beatiful and sweet' he thought. As Sasuke lay in his bed, he couldn't sleep. He was very nervous cause of the next day. What if Kyo don't like him? What if she think he is to weak? What if she don't like ninjas and fighting? After a long thinking Sasuke drift to sleep.

"SASUKE!" Kyo ran to Sasuke and give him a big hug. "Thank god. You here! I thought you don't like me and don't want to see me again!" she said depressed. "I know i'm late! Sorry. I had to train a little bit!" he apologized. "It's ok! Now are you here! And i'm happy!" "Good. What do you wanna do? Go to the lake again?" he ask her. "Nooo! I want you to meet Kakashi. We are friends now and i want him to know that i can make friends. I told you yesterday that you the first child i'm friends with!" she said. Sasuke smiled at her and take her hand. Together they go to Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi don't seem happy with Kyo's new friend. But she was so happy so he let them be together.

Kyo and Sasuke met everyday. The eat, drink, play, train and laugh together. One evening Sasuke's mom invited Kyo for dinner. And who ecpect something else? She like her a lot. Everybody like her. Eccept Sasuke's father. Noone knows the reason. But Sasuke don't care. He feels so good when she's around. Her smile and her sparkling eyes make him crazy, in a good way. One day while sitting on the lake Sasuke begin to break a long silence between them. "Kyo?" "Yes?" "Kyo, what do you think about me? Or what do you see in me?" Kyo was lying on the grass, getting in a sitting position and look at Sasuke. "You are my best friend. My only friend. You're so cool. I love it to be at your side. Noone make fun of me and noone is mean to me anymore. I like you a lot. I like you more than anyone on this earth. Even more than Kakashi. And i hope we can be forever together. Everyday. Everytime." She looking at the lake. "Sasuke! ... I don't want to be without you anymore!" Kyo said. Sasuke was looking at her. He saw that she has red cheeks. Could it be? Yes! And he like it! No! He loves it. "And what about me?" Kyo ask back. "It's the same like yours. I'll protect you from now on with my life. That's a promise ... Kyo ... when we are older, i want us to be like my mom and dad ... I want us to have babies too ... and i want us to get married ..." Sasuke confessed. Kyo looked at him with wide eyes. Sasuke looked back at her and then she turned that he could only see her back. "What's wrong?" he ask. He realized that Kyo was shaking! Nooo! He don't wanted to make her cry! "Kyo? I'm sorry! I don't want to make you cry! Please! Stop!" he begged. Kyo turn around and cuddled herself in Sasuke's arms. "I cry because i'm happy Sasuke!" He take her in his arms and pressed her to his chest. "Promise me that! Please, Sasuke!" called Kyo. Sasuke's hug tightened "That's a life Promise Kyo. I promise i will not dissapoint you!" Kyo was happy. And Sasuke too. Their friendship went bigger and bigger. And now Kyo almost eat every day dinner with the Uchiha's.

2 years later, Kyo is 7 years and Sasuke 8, Kyo wait for Sasuke to come home cause it's already late and dinner was ready. As Sasuke come home they eat and after dinner Sasuke show Kyo what he learned in the Academy. "KYO!" Sasuke's mom call her. The two ran inside the house to Sasuke's mom. "You ready to go home?" Kakashi ask. He pick her up every evening because he don't want Kyo to sleep at the Uchiha's house. "Yes, I'm ready. Bye Sasuke. We see us tomorrow!" Kyo said while giving Sasuke a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Bye!" Sasuke replied.

On the next day...  
"Oh, Hi Kyo! How are you today?" Sasuke's mom open the door. "Hi, Mrs. Uchiha! I'm fine! And you? Is Sasuke already at home?" Kyo said. "No, he said he want to train longer today, because he want to show you a new justu!" "Really? Cool. A new Jutsu. I'm so excited. Then I'll go to Sasuke's room and wait for him!" "Ok, see you later!"  
Kyo went to Sasuke's room. She was sitting on is bed as she begin to feel tired. She blink three times and fell asleep.

As Kyo wake up it was already dark outside. She had a bad feeling but she couldn't figured out the reason. She get off of Sasuke's bed and goes into the corridor. All the lights are out. She looked out of the window. On the streets too. She went to the kitchen. No one was there. But it's just 8 in the evening. Why is nobody here? "Mrs. Uchiha? Hello? Is someone here?" Kyo begin to getting nervous and she was afraid of the silence in the big house. She walk around and at the end she was in the garden. Noone was there. Not a single person. Kyo wanted to go home. It was so scary here. Suddenly she hear a crack behind her. Slowly she turn around...Nobody was there! "Sasuke!" she whisperd. "If it's you...please come out. I'm so scared." She begin to shake. Then she saw the Dojo-door was a little bit open. She knew she just should leave somehow she getting closer and closer to the dojo. She hear something. Yes, it sounds like there are people trapped and gaged and trying to get free. She open the dojo-door. And she saw Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Then she feel someone behind her. The Eyes of Sasuke's mom were wide open. And she scream something but Kyo couldn't understand it cause she was gagged. Kyo turn around and say Itachi behind her. His clothes were bloody and he activeated his Mangekyo Sharingan. The only thing Kyo hear was her own scream and the only thing she saw was her bad past and the death of her family.

Sasuke was late. He come home and see all the dead people. After he running home he was looking for his parents and his brohter. He was on his way to the dojo as he hear a whimper. He stood still, and then ran fast and open the door. He saw someone kill his mother and father. Then he realized it was Itachi. His own brother. He was shocked. Itachi activeated his Sharingan again, and begin to let Sasuke suffer. Sasuke saw the killing of all clan members. Again and again.

Kyo was sitting in the corner of the dojo. She don't want Sasuke to suffer. Sasuke was screaming and crying. He fall on his knees. Kyo couldn't watch this a minute longer. Itachi told her to be a good girl and to do nothing no matter what happens. But in this situation Kyo dosen't care what Itachi would do to her. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Sasuke eyes flick open. He coulnd't belive what he heared. It was Kyo's sweet angeletic voice. But it sounds raspy. 'Did she cry? Did she scream? What did he do to her?' was Sasuke's thoughts.  
"I told you to be a good girl. To sit in the corner and to SHUT UP!" he saying then screaming. Kyo press herself on the wall while Itachi get closer to her. She begin to cry. Sasuke get angry, take a kunai and ran towards Itachi ready to hurt him. But everybody knows Itachi is stronger than Sasuke. He kicked Sasuke in his stomach and Sasuke fly to the other wall of the dojo. Itachi's attention goes back to Kyo. Sasuke was scared. he was so scared. He don't want Kyo to die. To get killed by Itachi. But he was not strong enough to protect her. It was so silly from him to promise Kyo he will protect her. It was easy to say, but it's so hard to keep that promise. He remeber the last week. As Kyo and he went to the park.

_flashback:_  
_"Kyo! Do you think you ever want to have a another man?" "How do you mean that?" "I mean. If you don't want me anymore. Do you go to a another man. And do you want him to keep the promises I give to you?" Kyo Stop walking. "Sasuke!" she said. "You are the only boy i like and the only boy i want to have babies with! And I want you to be the first boy to touch me everywhere..." Kyo's cheeks getting hot and red. Like Sasuke's. "Ok! Good to hear! I promise you, that you will be the first and only girl I have intimate contact." Sasuke's and Kyo's heads getting red like tomatoes. "Ook! let's talk about something else Sasuke!" Kyo said._

_flashback finished_

Sasuke couldn't see this. Itachi is killing Kyo for sure. He couldn't think. The only thought he had was 'I don't want to see how he kill her'. And with that thought Sasuke ran out of the dojo. Crying loud. Running and running. 'I'm so sorry, Kyo-Chan. I'm so sorry.'  
Suddenly he saw a kunai flying to him. The kunai hit his arm so he fall down. It was Itachi. 'Good!' Sasuke thought 'He killed her really quick, i don't even hear her scream!'  
"You're a wuss. You let your little angel die that you can run away? You're so weak Sasuke!" Itachi said in a dangerous voice. "It's time for you to die, Sasuke! Say goodbye to this world!" "SASUKE!" It was Kyo again.'She is alive? He don't kill her? Why?' Sasuke thought. She was running towards him. Itachi get angry and throw a few kunai at Sasuke. But Kyo step infront of him and turn around her front to Sasuke. "I love you Sasuke!" was the last thing she said before the kunais streak her back and her vision get black.  
Kyo fall down in Sasuke's arms. "Again, Sasuke. Again." Itachi said. "If we see the next time, I hope you're stronger than now. If not, I kill our little angel. But I do it painful. Hate me for the things i do tonight. Get stronger. Maybe you can kill me someday!" After Itachi said that he disappeared. Sasuke looked at Kyo in his arms. She was bleeding on her back. He couldn't keep his promisses. 'Itachi was right.' he thought. 'I am a pussy.'

"Leader-Sama. Here are two kids!" Sasuke hear a lot of different voices. He turned his head and see the A.N.B.U. from Konoha. A few of them come to Kyo and Sasuke. "It's ok, you two are safe now!" said one of them. "Please. Bring Kyo to the hospital! She's bleeding much. I don't want her to die!" said Sasuke to the man in black. Kyo was in hospital for 3 days now. And she wondered because Sasuke don't visit her once since she's here. "Kakashi, do you know why Sasuke don't come here to see me?" "I don't know!" was his answer. He saw that Kyo was sad but he really don't know the reason. Sasuke don't had to stay in the hospital because he had only a little injury at his arm. And he saw Kakashi on his way to the hospital to visit Kyo and don't ask him how she is doing. Kakashi has no declaration for Sasukes attitude. It's like Kyo means nothing to him. And Kakashi alway thought that Sasuke loves her. On the next Day Kyo was able to leave the hospital. She was on the way home as she see Sasuke alone on the lake. She want to ask him why he don't visit her. "Sasuke!" she said carefully. But Sasuke act like she doesn't exist. "Sasuke!" she said again. "What do you want?" he answered. "I want to talk to you. I was in hospital and you don't visit me even once. Why?" "Why should i visit you? I have other stuff to do!" he answered cold. "I ... I thought we are friends, Sasuke!" Kyo said with tears in her eyes. "Hm...let's forget this friends stuff. You are disturbing me. And you are a looser. You come from a big clan and can't even throw a kunai in the right direction. Why should i want to be friends or more with a looser?" he said cold again. "But...Sasuke!" "JUST GO KYO! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" He yelled at her. Kyo was shocked. She know Sasuke would change but not like that. It was too much for her. "You know, with that you broke my little heart into 1000 tiny pieces, but it's ok, I will love you forever Sasuke. And i'll keep all my promisses." She said crying. She turned around and run home...


	2. Mission in the snow country

**Ok! I get no feedback for my first chapter! But it's ok! I hope i get some feedback now! Anyway. Here is the second chapter of my story! Hope you like and enjoy it!**

**And I decide to write a stroy about Vampire knight the next few days! Enjoy my story!**

**Note:I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

**Implicitly Passion**

**Mission in the snow country**

**

* * *

**

Autor's pov:

Sweat. Sweat everywhere on his body. His fist clench in his bedsheets. He's breathing heavy.

"Where am i?",ask the boy. He is running, running, running. But nothing is after him. He stop. Is looking around. 'Where am I?' he's thinking. Everything is dark around him. He hear a chuckle. It's coming closer and closer. Suddenly he saw a face. But it's not a face. It's a mask. A orange mask. With one eye. It's Madara! Madara Uchiha! The boy know him. After Itachi's death Madara take care of him.

"Where am I?" ,Sasuke ask. "You don't know it?",Madara replied. "No!" "Little little boy. Sasuke! This is what you have inside your heart!" Sasuke's eyes went wide open. He's looking around. "But i see nothing!",he said. Madara burst out in laughter. "Sasuke! It's because you have nothing in your heart! Only darkness..."

"Sasuke?", Sasuke hear a voice. He know this voice. He see a little light far away. "Sasuke? Do you hear me?" ,the female voice ask again.

"I hate this this voice!" ,he hear Madara screaming and saw him throwing Kunais and Shuriken to this light. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ,Sasuke hear a scream.

He wake up. Sitting sweaty in his bed. 'Every night! Every night the same dream!' is Sasuke's thought. He know the female voice. And he know that he is the one screaming at the end of his dream. Sasuke get up and walk to the bathroom. He go to the wash-bowl and splash some water in his face. He look into the mirror ifront of him. "Don't look at me like that!",he says to his own reflection. He go back to his bed and sit on the edge. He open the drawer of the nightstand and grab a old photo. He let himself fall on the bed and look at the picture. There were sun flowers everywhere and in the middle of the picture stands a little girl. The girl has big brown eyes and middle long brown hair. She wear a knee long with dress with a big sun hat on her head. She smiles this lovely smile he would die for if he could see it again. Her sparkling eyes look right at him, like she knows that he's looking at her picture. 'Kyo',he thought.

A few days later

"Ok you know what to do! You dismissed now!" ,Madara said to Team Taka. They have a mission the get some information about what Konoha is planning to do because of Akatsuki is growing. They have to meet an informant in a little village in the snow country.

"Sasuke!" ,Madara said. "Yes?" ,Sasuke answers. "You alright? The last few weeks you seem to me like you change! And i don't like the way you change!",he warned him. "It's none of your business, Madara!" Sasuke turn around and leave.

"Madara-sama! You want me to go after him?" ,Kisame ask. "Yes! But stay in the background. I don't want him to know that i begin to not trust him anymore! I don't know why he change! But i think it has something to do with the picture in his nightstand!" "A picture in a nightstand? Heh, reminds me of Itachi!" ,Kisame said. "Itachi?" ,Madara glared at him. "Yes, Itachi always had a picture of a little girl with sun flowers in her hand with him. He never let me touch it! Once he said it's a picture of an angel and he never get the chance to see her like that again." It was obvious to see that Madara don't like what Kisame was saying. A few years ago he notice that Itachi begin to change, the same way like Sasuke do it right now. And in the end, Itachi work against Madara. He bit his bottom lip and thought: 'I knew i should killed her this night! Even 8 years after that night she was still around Itachi and is still around Sasuke's mind...Why I'd listen to Itachi back then? I was so stupid to underestimate this girl!'

Sasuke's pov

I went back to my room. I can say i'm not in a good mood right now. How Madara can dare to guess something like that? I don't change. And even if I, it's not his buisness. I do what i want and i do what is the best for me to reach my ambitions. I pack my bag's as i hear a knock on my door! "What?", i shouted in a angry voice. The door open slowly. Oh no! I can guess who it is! "Saaasukeee-kuuuuun!" ,Karins annoying voice called me. "Are you ready to leave?" She come closer and wrap her arms around my waist from behind. I don't like that for 2 reasons. first. It's Karin, and i really don't like her. I don't know even why she's still around because i only needed her to find Itachi. And secondly. I don't want to remain on her. Kyo do it too. She do it always and almost everyday. I loved how she do it. Her little pale hands around my waist.

Autor's pov

Sasuke begin to stroke Karin's hands. 'Finally, Sasuke show me his feelings for me!' ,Karin thought. Sasuke turn around with closed eyes. It seems like he is in a state of trance. He press Karins head against his chest and wrap his arms around her body. He nuzle his head against her neck. He begin to stroke her hair. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry for what i done to you." ,Sasuke whisper in Karins ear. Karin take Sasuke's head in her hands and lead his lips to hers. "Kyo...", Sasuke whisper again.

"OI, Sasuke?" ,Suigetsu screams from the corridor.

Sasuke's pov:

"OI, Sasuke?" ,I hear a scream from outside. It was Suigetsu. Noo, i don't want him the disturb me and Kyo. "Kyo, i'm sorry, but i have to leave again. But i promise you after i finished this mission i come back to you. Please wait for me.", i said into her ear. "Sasuke? Karin? What are you two doin?", Suigetsu rip me out of my trance. I open my eyes. 'Karin?' was my thought. She was about to kiss me her lips were so close. Then i realize that i was just imagine that Kyo was here. But instead of Kyo, Karin was the one i caressed. No! Not her! I hate her! With all force i had inside me i pushed Karin into the next wall. "HOW YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME?", I was screaming at her. "But...sasuke? What's wrong? You are the one who caress me and you are the one who said you missed me and sorry for beeing so rough to me!" , Karin scream back at me. "Shut up! Just let's go! And i hope for you that you don't try that again!" ,I glared at her.

Autor's pov

Sasuke rush out of his room. "I SAID LET'S GO!" ,Sasuke scream again and walk towards the exit. Karin and Suigetsu ran after him.

What Sasuke don't know, Madara was watching him and Karin. And Kisame is follow them.

"Like I thought! Kyo again!", Madara said to himself. "I have to do something about that little problem!" ...


	3. Meeting again

**Hello, it's me after a loooooooong time! Sorry, i was more busy with my Vampire knight story. But i want to continue this story too, because i like Sasuke =) so here is Chapter 3. Enjoy it and i would be happy if i get some reviews to know if anybody read this story.**

* * *

**Implicitly Passion**

**Meeting again  
**

* * *

Autor's pov:

It was late in the evening as Team Taka reach the snow country. "Karin, get 2 rooms in a hotel each with 2 beds inside. And no hidden agenda in your mind. Understand!" "Yes, Sasuke-kun.", Karin answer quiet. She walk towards a few buildings and was after a few minutes out of sight. "Suigetsu! You go after her and check that she don't do anything stupid or reckless. And Juugo (sp?) you come with me and we check out the place where we meet the informant. Just to be sure that there's no ambush." "Yes!", Juugo and Suigetsu said in common.

Suigetsu walk in the same direction like Karin does before and Juugo follow Sasuke out of the village. As they reach a edge of the forest they stopped. "Can you use your birds for checking the area? Just to be sure noone is there.", Sasuke said to Juugo. Juugo step into the forest and pipe, and soon a little bird land on his finger. Juugo pipe again and the bird fly away. "We have to wait a little bit!", Juugo inform Sasuke. After 5 minutes the bird came back and pipe to Juugo. He let him fly away "There are no people, just a few animals. And he don't see any traps. The area is save. We can go into the forest." The two continue to walk. "Ok, here it is. Do you see any options where someone can hide tomorrow?" Juugo and Sasuke look around. "No, i don't see any. Just one. Up there.", Juugo point to a cliff above them. Sasuke jump up to it and look around. "When one on us hide behind a tree here then we have no surprises.", Sasuke said to Juugo. He jump down again and walk back to the village with Juugo follow him. As they reach the hotel, Sasuke hear from outside that Karin and Suigetsu fighting again. He don't want to go in there now, he don't want to get involved in their fight. He's not in a mood for that. "Juugo, I want to be a few hours alone, make sure that Karin don't search me." Juugo nood his head and go inside the lobby. Sasuke turn around and as he hear Karin yelping where he is he disappear really fast. He don't want to hear her annoying voice today anymore.

"Sasuke said we should go into our rooms. Karin you share a room with me. Sasuke will be back in the night, Suigetsu.", Juugo explain to them

* * *

Sasuke walk through the main street of the village. Ok, the village has not many streets, it's a very small village. It begin to snow but Sasuke don't mind, he just walk and walk and is lost in his thoughts. After a while he reach the end of the village. He stop walking and look around. He sense a chakra not far away from him. He decide to look who is walking in the forest this late. Not to know who it is. It's because it's near the place where Sasuke and his team meet the informant from Konoha. He jump up a tree and jump to another one towards the meeting point. He stop as the chakra stop too. 'It's at our meeting point. Maybe it's the informant? But the man is not a shinobi, so why is there chakra?', Sasuke thought. He hide his chakra and continue to jump from tree to tree. He reach the cliff about the meeting point and jump from the trees. He lie flat on the ground and sneak to the edge of the cliff to look down to the enemy. He saw someone standing in the middle of the clearing. The person wear a white cape and you couldn't see the face. 'What is he doing?', was on Sasuke's mind as the person walk around in a circle. He look left and right, turn around and look into the sky. It was strange for Sasuke to see someone doing this, it seems like the person check the area. Then the person step into the middle of the clearing and sit down. 'It's snowing, and it's cold, why he sit down?' But after a while he saw something he never saw before. It stop to snow, but the snow don't fall to the ground. The snow hang in the air don't fall down and don't disappear. The wind stop blowing. Then the snow move again, but not to the ground, it move up into the sky again. But not only the snow in the air, the snow on the ground too. It split into million tiny snowflakes again and fly back into the sky where they turn into clouds again. 'Maybe a Time controll jutsu? No, would it be one i wouldn't be here too. What is it?', Sasuke thought. Would he activate his Sharingan the man would sense him in a second because it need chakra. But without it he can't find out what jutsu it is. What should he do? Sasuke decide to activate his Sharingan. As Sasuke do it the person suddenly turn around. Sasuke jump from the cliff and look towards the person who look back at him.

Her heart beat faster. A few moments ago she train her Kekkei Genkai and then she suddenly feel a Dojutsu behind her and now a man with bloodred eyes stare at her. She only can see his eyes, nothing else. She know this eyes, she saw them before, many times before. "Itachi?", she whisper. 'What? Itachi?', was Sasuke's thought. It was a woman, not a man what Sasuke thought first. Why she knows Itachi? Sasuke don't understand and can't find a answer. "Itachi Uchiha is dead!", said Sasuke. The women seemed surprised and hold a hand infront of her mouth. "Why?", she ask. "I killed him.", with that he slowly walk towards the woman. As she saw his face she was shocked. 'Sasuke?', it rings in her mind. The woman turn around and begin to ran away. Sasuke was surprised because he don't expect that. He ran after her. "Stop, i have some questions.", he shouted to her. But she don't stop, she continue running away. It seems that she live around this village because she exactly know what she's doing. She don't just run away. She try to confuse Sasuke. She run in different way's, and soon Sasuke found himself running along a lake. She was not far away from him. Sasuke pick up his speed and come closer and closer to her. She try to pick up her speed too but it was to late. Sasuke already grap with one hand her collar from the cape and with the other arm he grap around her waist and put all his weight on her to bring her to the ground. But instead falling to the ground the two of them fall into the water of the lake. Under water the woman try to get free from Sasuke's grip and slide out of the cape. But Sasuke was fast and grap her again. This time he grap with his left hand in her hair and with his right arm around her waist again and swim to the surface of the water. As they feel the cold air they breath heavy in and out. Sasuke look at the woman infront of him. She has her head down that Sasuke couldn't see her face. Slowly he begin to get impatient. She annoy him to death. He jerk hard with his left hand on her hair that she face him now. This face. He know it from somewhere. Brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. This beautiful face. "Kyo?", he ask. Yes, it was Kyo. He swim to the bank, Kyo still in his grip to make sure she don't run away again. They where on ground again, Kyo breath heavy and shake on her whole body, it's clear to see that she's feeling cold. But at the moment Sasuke don't care about that. He has some question's and want to have answer's from her, and he will get the answer's, no matter what he has to do to her to make her talk. He look at her. Yes, it's Kyo. She seemed to don't change at all. Still her brown middle-long hair and her big brown eyes. She's still not that tall and look very fragile. But you can clearly see that she grow up to a teenager. How old is she now? 15? Sasuke smile a little smile but it soon fade away as he looked into her eyes. There's something missing. The sparkle in her eyes. This is what he miss. It's not there anymore. Her eyes are cold and dead, but she still look like an angel in his eyes. But he has to shake his thought's away. He has question's and he want answer's. Sasuke stood up and pull Kyo on her hair to her feet. She yelp in the suddelny pain. He throw her towards a big tree and she hit it with her back very hard. She buckle in pain to the ground.

"I have some question's, and i want some answer's from you.", he pull on her hair again that she look into his face."And i can tell you, you'll better give me the answer's. Only we are from the same village don't means i spare you from my Mangekyo Sharingan. If you don't give the answers by yourself, i'll take them from your mind and it will pains alot.", he threat. Kyo look at him. How can he say something like that to her? Would he really use Mangekyo Sharingan against her? 'Why, why does he hate me that much? What did i do to make him hate me?', Kyo thought. But she don't want to challenge Sasuke, so she only nood with her head. Sasuke let her go. "What were you doing before on that clearing? Was it a Jutsu?" Kyo look to the ground. "It's my Kekkei Genkai." "Is it a time-controlling Jutsu?", Sasuke want to know. Kyo shook her head. "No, it was telekinesis. I don't need chakra for it. I can move everything just i want to do it. I even can abrogate things just i want to do it. It's not hard for me, I don't need much energy for it." Sasuke knew that her clan had a Kekkei Genkai, but he never thought it was so strong, and he don't understand why Kyo can control it. Her family is dead, there is noone who could show it to her. "Are you a Shinobi?", he continue to ask. "No, I don't fight for any country, i only fight for myself." "That means you don't live in Konoha anymore?" "You know, Sasuke, back then as you suddenly ignore me and don't look and talk to me again, I leave the village as i was 8. I went to my brother's old Sensei and learn there more about my clan and more about myself and about the life. But how could you know? Sorry, you only think about yourself. I forgot that you're selfish." Sasuke give Kyo a slap in the face. Her cheek turn red. "Don't challange me, Kyo.", he said. Kyo look to the ground again. "Why you said Itachi to me on this clearing?" Kyo looked up in Sasuke's eyes. No, she can't answer this question. She promised Itachi that she don't tell Sasuke the truth. Kyo looked to the side, ignoring Sasuke's question. "I ask you again. Why you said Itachi to me?" "Because i only saw your Sharingan and i thought you are Itachi." "Hmn...", Sasuke reply. "Why would Itachi come to you?" No, why can't he just stop asking about Itachi. "I don't know." Sasuke was not pleased with this answer. He pull on her hair again. "No, leave me alone!", Kyo scream at him. "Sasuke, please. Stop asking me these questions about Itachi. Please. I beg you. I can't answer your question's anymore. I promised him." Him? Who she mean with him? Itachi? "What do you have to do with Itachi?", Sasuke ask. "STOP IT! STOP ASKING ME!", Kyo yell at Sasuke and put a Kunai out of her short tasset and stab Sasuke into his arm. He let go of her hair and Kyo make use of Sasuke's carelessness and run away as fast she could. Sasuke calm down really fast and run after Kyo. He want his anwers and he'll get it with no doubt. He pick up his speed again. And soon Kyo was in his sight. Again he pick up his speed. Kyo can feel Sasuke coming closer and closer. "I have to be faster than...", she begin to say to herself but it was to late. Sasuke already grap her left shoulder and turn Kyo's body around that she face him. At the moment their eyes meet, Sasuke activate his Mangekyo Sharingan...

* * *

**Ok, i'm tired. To be continue =) Hope you like it. Reviews please!**


	4. The truth behind sad eyes

**Ok, here is the next chapter! At the beginning it describe what Sasuke see with his Mangekyo Sharingan in Kyo's eyes and mind! Hope you like and enjoy it =)**

**Reviews please!**

**

* * *

**

**Implicitly Passion**

**The truth behind sad eyes**

**

* * *

**

Itachi step closer to the 7 year old girl in the corner. 'Where am I?', Sasuke thought. 'There are Kyo and Itachi. It's the dojo from 8 years ago where Itachi killed my Mum and Dad?' "Madara! No, don't kill her." A voice from the dojo-door said. Itachi looked at the door. Sasuke too. 'It can't be! Two Itachi's?', it rings in his mind. At the door stood a man, looking exactly like his brother Itachi. But why is he calling himself Madara? Or is it a Jutsu? Sasuke was confused. "Don't kill her. She's not a part of my family.", the Itachi at the door said...

Pictures from Kyo's life flash by on Sasuke. He closed his eyes. Kyo really had to suffer in her life. If he had knew before what she's going through, he hadn't use his Mangekyo Sharingan on her. Because all what he see, Kyo see it too. As she turn 8, she leave Kakashi and Konoha. She went to an old man in the mountains. She live there for 4 years, train very hard every day. Sasuke never notice that Kyo was not in Konoha anymore. But how could he know? After this fateful night he never talk to her again. A few weeks after it he saw her from time to time, but that stops after 2 month.

Sasuke hear a scream, it smells like something is burning. He look around and saw Kyo lying on a table. 2 other man standing next to her. She's wearing no shirt and bra. Sasuke guess she was 12 or 13 years old. The scent of burning flesh rise into his nose. Kyo's still screaming but he don't saw the reason. As one of the men walk away he saw that the other one lie a big white cloth on Kyo's back. It seemed like the cloth is filled with ice. But after that the pictures begin to flash by again. Then Sasuke saw Kyo again on this table, again with two men. They give her an injection. Kyo try to get free from their grip, but it was useless. The pictures flash by again. He saw Kyo in a capsule filled with light green water. After a few moments the door open and Sasuke saw Itachi step inside the room. He looked at Kyo and put a hand on the capsule. "Kyo.", he whisper. Then the glass from the capsule begin to crack and split into 1000 tiny pieces. The water flow out and Itachi catch Kyo as she fall down. With Kyo in his arms he leave the room. The pictures flash by again...Kyo lie in a bed and Itachi sit on the edge. He stroke her hair and placed a hand on her cheek. Slowly Kyo open her eyes. As she see Itachi she begin to breath very fast and heavy. "Sssshhhh, I'm not here to hurt you.", Itachi said to her. Kyo still look with fearful eyes at him but her breath was more calm. "Good girl. How are you feeling, Kyo?" She don't answer him, instead she ask: "What happend?" "A few days ago I had a meeting in the lab you've been. I saw what they did to you and yesterday i came back to free you. And now you here with me. But don't worry, I'll not hurt you." Kyo looked out of the window. Snow. It's snowing outside. Kyo try to get into a sitting position, but she was to weak, so Itachi sneak an arm around her shoulders and helped her up. Kyo's and Itachi's faces were inches away from each other. Sasuke saw a little red flush on Kyo's cheeks. "Where are we?", Kyo ask the man infront of her. "We're in a small village in the snow country. As you were young you loved the snow, do you remember?", Itachi answers. How could Itachi know that Kyo loved the snow? Sasuke was a little bit confused. And you can see that Kyo was confused too. She wanted to say something, but Itachi lay a finger on her lips: "Sssshhhh!" He said and placed a little kiss on her lips. Kyo's cheeks turn red again. And Sasuke feel something he never feel before. Was it jealousy? He can't describe this feeling, only that it's not a good one. After the kiss Itachi push Kyo down onto the bed again and hover over her. "Itachi...", Kyo whisper. "Sleep now. Tomorrow you will learn the thruth about me.", he said to her. He leave the room and suddenly it was the next day. Kyo's still sleeping, but Sasuke saw that Itachi lying next to her and look at her. 'Was he there the whole night?', was on Sasuke's mind. Kyo turn around, she slowly wake up. She strech out her legs and arms and moan a little bit. As she saw Itachi next to her he yelp short and fall out of the bed. "Kyo, are you ok?", Itachi ask her. Kyo looked up at him. As Itachi saw that she was ok he smile. "Itachi?", Kyo ask surprised to see this smile. But she like it. She get back on her feet and sit down on the bed and look Itachi in his eyes. Itachi looked away from her gaze. "Itachi? You said I will learn the truth about you." "You remember that night? As you saw me twice? The one who killed everyone was not me, it was Madara. I will start from the beginning. You know that I was an ANBU, and the third Hokage give me a S-Rank Mission. The mission said, I have to spy on my family and give the Hokage all the information. I do. Back then I had a Sensei, it was Uchiha Madara. One day the make me an offer. I should switch from an Konoha-ANBU to Akatsuki. He wanted me in his Organization. But i refused. He try to convince me. And as I refused again he threat me: Either i accept his offer or he'll go to Konoha and kill everyone from my family and will let eveybody think that i do it. But i didn't belive him. I never thought he would really do something like that but after a few days I realized i was wrong. You know this fateful night, Kyo. And as i come back from my mission 2 days earlier and come back to the Clan ground, it was to late. The last two persons i could rescue were Sasuke and you. I was able to convince him to let you live. And the rest of the story you know.", Itachi explained to her and looked away. For a few minutes it was silent in the room. Then Kyo take Itachis face in her hands and make him look at her. Their eyes met and then Kyo gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. Itachi kissed immediately back. He kissed Kyo deeper and more fierce. He push her on her back onto the bed and begin to let his hands wander around her body...

Sasuke open his eyes. He was back in reality. Kyo was in his arms. Her eyes are closed and some tears run down her face. 'She's unconscious', Sasuke thought. He decide to take Kyo with him and look for her house. After an hour he found a house a little bit out of the village. It was the house in Kyo's memories. Itachis house. He go inside and bring Kyo into the bedroom and lie her down onto the bed. He go to the chair in the corner of the room and take the clothes from it. It was a white short nightgown. He go back to the bed and want to undress her but he hasitate for a moment. He can't do that. Normally he would rip the clothes off of woman. And fuck them very hard. But somehow this time it's different. He don't want to touch her that way. Sasuke put the nightgown on the bed and jump out of the window. After a few minutes running he reach his hotel. He jump onto a balcony and step inside the room of Juugo and Karin. Karin immediately sense his chakra and wake up. "Sasuke? What are you doing in here?", she ask him. "Sssshhh", he said and take Karins hand. "Don't wake Juugo. Come with me you have something to do for me." Karin blush and follow Sasuke. As they reache the house where Kyo live in he tell Karin his favor. Karin was a little bit angry but she do what Sasuke wanted.

"Ok, you can go back to the hotel. And don't wake Juugo!", he said as Karin come out of the bedroom. She wanted to say something but Sasuke shut her with an angry expression up.

Sasuke sit down on the chair in the corner. His eyes look around the room. It is the room Kyo and Itachi slept in. Sasuke remember on the last pictures he saw from Kyo's memories. After Itachi tell her the truth they begin to kiss each other. Sasuke could see in Itachi's eyes how much he wanted Kyo. His eyes were filled with lust and arousal. He had his hands wander around Kyo's body. Sasuke never knew Itachi feel that way about Kyo. But the most important thing was: The truth. Is it really the truth? But how could it be wrong? He saw it with his Jutsu, and a mind can't lie. Or not? Sasuke don't know what to do. Should he belive what he was seeing and leave the Akatsuki, or should he don't belive it and still work for Madara? He had no idea.

Again he saw the picture from Itachi lying on Kyo and kissing her. 'If Itachi fucked her?', Sasuke thought. He wouldn't wonder, Kyo is really grown up to a womanly teen. She has a nice body. Maybe Sasuke should do it too? It could be fun for him. But his thoughts fade away as he saw Kyo moving under the sheets. "Itachi.", she whisper. Itachi? Always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. She only think about him. Sasuke feel sick by the thought of Kyo screaming Itachis name. Kyo is his. Not Itachis. How can he dare to do it to Kyo before Sasuke can do it! "I need something to drink!", he said to himself. He get up from the chair and walk downstairs to the kitchen. He turn the lights on and open the fridge to take a bottle of water out of it. He take a glass and sit down on the chair next to the table. He fill the glass with water and drink a little bit while looking around the room. It was an open kitchen. That means the kitchen, dining room and livingroom are in one big room without any walls to separate it. He saw some picture frames on a cupcoard in the livingroom. He got up and walk towards them. "Hnnn...", he said. Just like he thought. Pictures of Kyo and Itachi together. Itachi even smile on one of them! And on the walls are more pictures. Itachi and Kyo, and Itachi alone, and Kyo alone...Sasuke was not happy with this sight infront of him. But one picture get his whole attention. It was a picture of Kyo and him. His mother took it as Sasuke present Kyo an flower. A sun flower. Kyo's favorite flower. "This sight is better!", he said. He go back into the kitchen, take the bottle of water and turn the lights off. As he reached the bedroom he sit down on the chair again. He looked at Kyo and then on her side. There was enough space from him to sleep there. He's tired and don't want to sleep on the chair or the ground. He lie next to Kyo and begin to feel a little bit uncomfortable. It's right that he fucked woman many times before, but he never sleep next to them, he wanted this whores to go as soon as possible after he was finished. After a few more minutes of thinking Sasuke slowly drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ok hope you like it. Reviews please =)**


End file.
